List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 18
Todd "Scoops" Ming (34000 points) Positive #Chartfanlover ~ I'm probably next to him in the ABCDEFGH cover! Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ Scoops--- SCOOPS?! What kind of name is Scoops? Anyway, Scoops is an Asian son of a b****, and the most significant son of a b**** in the world! 10 years old, portrayed by someone who's 40 from Wisconsin, the final state that Donald Trump lost! Trump lost Wisconsin to a 45-year old! Scoops is from WordGirl, which is meant for people aged 4 to 9. He wants to be an ace reporter, he is #3 on ABCDEFGH's Top 100 Fictional Characters of any TV series, any video game series ever. That list relies on OTHER VIDEO GAMES THAT OTHER PEOPLE MADE to make ends meet, just like Billboard, just like Big City Times where he wants to work for, and just like The Daily Rag where his crush, the main character, worked for him. He beat the Mario Bros., they're Italian, I thought there probably wasn't a single person born in my decade who didn't know them, this list is out of whack. ABCDEFGH was created by ThePlankton5165, we share a decade of birth, we also share a first name when you translate mine to English! His last name sounds Italian! Let's see... if Scoops was 10 in 2007, he would be born in 1997. So, he would still be in his 10s, coming for his 20s, however. ABCDEFGH says he comes from 2006, WHERE ELSE HAS HE APPEARED IN?! ThePlankton5165, in ABCDEFGH, will have 188 more points than Scoops, hundreds of more points than Becky Botsford, hundreds and hundreds of more points than Violet Heaslip, probably thousands of more points than Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy! Scoops in the ABCDEFGH list only lost to May from Pokémon, a pathetic b****, also 10 years old, she cries a lot as well, she lost to Brittany Soler in a dead heat, another pathetic four-eyed fire crotch who is strict about eye contact; she's a four-eyes from South Carolina so probably you would figure! Take a look at the insane scores in ABCDEFGH! Scoops' score is 9-10! ThePlankton5165's score is 10-9-8! The characters from the list of the worst characters are even worse! #Stacie Todaro ~ In the ABCDEFGH BFCL, that 10-year old Asian supporting news reporting d***f*** from that s****y show called WordGirl did worse than May and Brittany Soler, and THAT'S IT! W, T, F?! Well, then I figured the worst characters might be better! Well, #1 is Barney, #2 is Dora, #3 is Caillou, THE WORST CHARACTERS ARE JUST AS HEINOUS AS THE BEST! PBS has one character in the top 3 best, and two in the top 3 worst. There's a ton of PBS logos in the 100 Creepy Logo Countdown! PBS should be a f***ing sure thing that it does abysmal, not a f***ing mixed bag! Well, it has 1 character in the best, and 2 characters in the worst, so there you go! WELL, THAT THUNDERC*** ISN'T EVEN THE MAIN CHARACTER OF WORDGIRL!!! IT'S BECKY BOTSFORD!!! Well, guess what? Becky has a crush on the little son of a b****! #Zoe Housecoffee ~ #3 in the ABCDEFGH BFCL?! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! F*** NO! ARE YOU F***ING FOR REAL?! #Maggie Wilson ~ Let's see, ThePlankton5165, who made 5thCent terminate GlobeVote just ONE EPISODE SHY of its 10th season AND 2nd anniversary, and even rubbed in the 2nd anniversary of its termination after a coincidental two years, came up with ABCDEFGH and its ultimate character list on a Friday, where Becky is at 324, Huggy is at 79. It does have Scoops in it, he's a mere mortal, and he's at 910! Well, GlobeVote is GloRe Chart now! Alessandro Moreschi's cover of Ave Maria (34010 points) Pet Sitter Pat (34030 points) Negative #Chartfanlover ~ Patrick Star is probably worse than 5thCent in this episode. #Cuong Thi: ~ D***it Patrick, you cannot be that stupid. Donald Trump (34060 points) Positive #Chartfanlover ~ I doubted he was gonna be in a Republican hot seat. He'll need to win president now. I would rather have Martin O'Malley over the other two Democratic candidates. Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ Why is this overrated candidate in the election? Today's two candidates are utter bullocks! Oh, and he's laughable. #XxUserAnonymousXx ~ What's the point in him running for president when he already has all the money he could possibly want or need? If he becomes president nothing good can come of it. #Princess Starlight Yo-Kai Watch (34100 points) Positive # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I got the game today, It's actually pretty good, but the bosses are frustrating, but the game is very cool, it is actually a very cool game to play, I named my Jibanyan "Liám", because, why the f*** not?, it is very quick to finish with doing very little quests, some of them look so cool, there was one that looked like a 12-year old with long teal hair and a scarf with serpents, and one that was a robot cat, nicknamed it Arnie, after the man himself, Arnold f***ing Schwarznegger, I befriended the robot cat......with hilarious results, I also caught another cyborg Yokai, I nicknamed him Rub-Rub, just watch the Japanese version of episode 23 and you'll find out. # Mei Cloud ~ (Translation: It is good) Neutral # Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Okay, let's get this straight, I don't hate these games, I have played the first, Honke, Shinuchi, and Ganso, I got them for my birthday in 2016 as Sushi and Tempura were released after my birthday, since it's super huge in Japan, I hate the fan-brats that bully other children because they are still playing Pokemon games and force them to play it, My mother despises the series, she likes Japanese folklore, but, she thinks the idea of turning brutal Japanese monsters like the Kuchisake-on'na turning it into a children's video game is "absurd" and "ridiculous", I don't mind my son playing, he likes Pokemon and Yokai Watch, the theme song annoys the c*** out of me, it's the same words, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, I watched the English dub, Rap music should not be anime lyrics, ever, and I even hate the idiots that say it's a Pokemon killer, this is a common misconception, Nintendo and Level-5 are not trying to make the game popular than Pokemon or the next Pokemon, it was even banned at my middle school because younger kids in middle school were going crazy over it and it was disrupting classwork and were crying over their pog medals getting stolen, I did get into the craze, but never gave up Pokemon, I kept them at home) # Sophie the Otter ~ Pokémon is still a better anime. However, I don't mind this at all. Negative # Jann Simmons ~ This game is against God's will and is the work of Satan and the Devil!, It's about evil spirits that possess people and bring harm, it's Satanic and makes children believe in pagan beliefs, there is only one God, we must ban the Yokai menance ASAP! Da Tree Elementz (34150 points) Neutral # Nicole Jennings ~ So, is Da Tree Elementz, in my opinion, good or bad? It's a tie. I should avoid showing Ni Hao, Halloween to my kids. As Kiezer Olsen said, you'll understand how unsettling it is when you actually face the screen and actually hear it simultaneously. In this episode, Rintoo's got a costume that is a rip-off of the Shiny Dragonite! In ABCDEFGH, one day, there is supposed to be an awful lot of ways to obtain this late 2000s decade unsettling recording more unsettling than David Parker Ray's early 1990s tape! Believe me, this is undoubtedly the record-breaking trolling main idea of the plot of an episode in any series ever! Other parents of kids that are three, four, or five, beware of this episode and avoid it at all costs! It only is on TV on October, so, if it isn't October, don't worry about it until then, and after that, same applies for the next October, and so on. Negative # Kiezer Olsen ~ I don't even know what to think. Da Tree Elementz is the unofficial nickname of a clip that I gave on the 7th anniversary of the housing episode, which is Ni Hao, Kai-Lan's Ni Hao, Halloween; October 28, 2015; two days before the TUV Ball arrived. Let me tell you something; it is unsettling outside the box. Hearing Rintoo the Tiger wail uncontrollably and watching him do it will make a team that is nothing short of unsettling! What is worse is that his friends question why he's crying. When Kai-Lan talks to the viewer, the latter stops hearing Rintoo bawl, and when she is done talking to the viewer, the latter resumes hearing Rintoo cry. Those wretched kids better beware of this load of s***! Well, now, it can be purchased in ABCDEFGH. The latter's founder wants the players to be able to get Da Tree Elementz via the most ways out of all of the 2,016 unlockable titles that you unlock in ABCDEFGH, other than the shop. # Sophia Felman ~ I cannot believe the main source of the Halloween episode's plot from a 0 to 6-year old show is bought in the game of ABCDEFGH! It is bought as an unsettling recording. Sure, according to Kiezer, it IS unsettling outside the box. And Kiezer is a default character in ABCDEFGH? Wow! #Chartfanlover ~ I better not watch this episode then. I probably don't have to worry about it unless it's October. ISIS (34210 points) Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ I'll sum this up with one sentence: This shouldn't have existed in the first place! #Ali Dano ~ Keep in mind, these guys are not the true representatives of Islam in any way. They rape women. This is against doctrine. We are supposed to treat women equally. They commit bombings and attacks on innocent people, which is also against what the Qu'ran has said. Western music is not hurting Islam in any way. I listen to this kind of stuff, dark metal. #Chartfanlover ~ If the Donald chooses Mrs. Ernst for VP, this group is already destroyed like never before. Marco Rubio (34280 points) Positive #Chartfanlover ~ I wanted him to be the 45th president. In my home state, Rubio came in second, Cruz came in third, Cruz took more delegates than Rubio anyway! Rosie O'Donnell (34360 points) Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ Who doesn't love her? She's a classic! NitroG MacRae (34450 points) Negative *Maggie Wilson ~ In ABCDEFGH, when you look at the heinous list of 1,585 sheer q****s from the nastiest snafu in the history of the whole wide world, NitroG MacRae the four-eyed d*****bag is at the top of the motherf***ing vast leaderboard, at a mother***ing unreasonable score of 1,477! Dodd-Frank (34550 points) Negative #Chartfanlover ~ This has to go. Obamacare also has to go right away. Corrupt Marco Rubio (Trump ad) (34660 points) Neutral #Chartfanlover ~ I have to admit this is actually amusing. Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room (34780 points) Neutral #Gemma the Good Witch ~ HE'S GONNA PAY FOR WHAT HE DID! #Sophie the Otter ~ That man needs a chill pill. #Igor the Mii ~ Possibly acting (fake), I guess. Negative #Chartfanlover ~ The dad didn't just break the walls. I mean the room's walls. He also cracked the screens of the TV and laptop with a baseball bat. ABCDEFGH's Top 100 Fictional Characters (34910 points) Positive #Chartfanlover ~ If there is any incredible list of characters you can find anywhere on the Internet, it is definitely this one. And there isn't one list, there is two. Neutral #Wayne Rescelt ~ Are you sure the Best list isn't out of whack? I am in disbelief with #94, #91, #87, #78, #76, #75, #74, #71, #70, #66, #65, #54, #52, #50, #40, #29, #28, #27, #25, #24, #21, #16, #14, #12, #9, #5, #3, and #1! #Sophie the Otter ~ I just wish Sky and the MLP characters weren't on this list. Malory Archer (35050 points) Negative #Chartfanlover ~ Hey, look! An ISIS administrator who makes Archer cry a lot! Stephen Quire (35200 points) Negative # Gemma the Good Witch ~ #Chartfanlover ~ 22 years old and he is a troublemaker. He is supposed to have a professional job at this time! Pokemon Sun and Moon Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ Oh boy! I'm so hyped for this game! Popplio is my favorite starter. #Igor the Mii ~ Hype! My starter will be Rowlet nicknamed "Kotori", thank me later. #Chartfanlover ~ This game has another region based on the United States! This time, Hawaii. I'll tell you what. Of all characters with Hawaiian shirts, Cooper Bates is the most epic looking character you're gonna find. The thing is, the company skipped the sequel to X and Y. In the ABCDEFGH Top 100, Shauna is ahead of Serena. #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Oh yeah, baby, Let's get it! #Plankton5165 ~ Beat the game in late March 2017, first time beating a core game in nearly 27 months. I extremely easily defeated Hala of the E4 with a Ribombee. And here's some advice: don't do nuzlockes or wonderlockes. Since if any Pokémon faint, they cannot be used again, so if you lose the E4, you're going to have an extremely difficult time ever beating the game. Also, you can also only catch the first wild Pokémon you encounter in the particular area (unless the Pokémon is something you already caught). The game is based of Hawaii, a state Hillary Clinton won by a margin of 32 points. (about the same as Georgia in 1976 and Rhode Island in 1968.) Hillary also won Unova-based territory by 23 points! What about South Carolina? Trump won it by 14 points. Negative #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel ~ WHY DOES THIS EXIST?! POKEMON TEACHES KIDS TO HURT ANIMALS AND ABUSE THEM! #Giuseppe Todaro ~ NO! JUST F*** NO! The Anytown Show Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ I just watched the "pilot" and one of the "episodes" and guess what; it's Pooh's Adventures' younger sibling! Combining Over Two Rainbows from Newborn Cuties' animation with a crossover of characters from shows like Rugrats, Hey Arnold, Recess, The Wild Thornberrys, and Powerpuff Girls to name a few, copyright infringement, writing that's Kindergarten-level, failed advertising, and lazy effort equals trash from the dumpster! Video games where Giuseppe Todaro is the main protagonist (35710 points) Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ I just can't (faints) #Chartfanlover ~ A variation of GoAnimate HTML5. GoAnimate HTML5 has a lot of great features, but clearly not good enough for the business themes. Video games where Giuseppe Todaro is the main protagonist are the same! If I'm gonna be one of the bosses, it doesn't matter what great features and how many great features you come up with, your game should fail and it should fail miserably. FGStewieLover/Kanglovesme/DipsyNoodles/I-Love-Rick-Sanchez/Kiffangirl6 Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ Ugh! Her crush on Stewie was unacceptable. Oh, and the mpreg art on Stewie, Kang, Rick Sanchez, and Duckman is strange and disgusting. Seriously, men cannot get pregnant. I remember that one time, she wished her grandma dead, flipped out at her teachers when drawing Family Guy art in school, etc. She should learn that the characters she obsesses over are fictional and cannot be her boyfriends/husbands. #XxUserAnonymousXx ~ What in the heck is wrong with this girl? #Cuong Thi ~ (Translation: Men cannot get pregnant, Stewie's reproductive organs are not fully developed because he is only a toddler, I don't think Kang has a men's reproductive system, Rick might not be into women since he is divorced, I feel sorry of her grandma and her teachers, I dislike Family Guy because I think Peter is a bad role model, but I like Rick and Morty for the humor, I cannot get pregnant because I lack a womb and I am a male) #Jane O'Connel ~ I think Rick Sanchez is f***ing hilarious, his relationship with Morty can be cute at times, but, God forbid making him pregnant, this is beyond wrong. #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I like Rick and Morty aswell, but, a pregnant Rick Sanchez would probably make me want to vomit, I think it's because both Rick and Morty represent two different sides of autism, Rick being the sociopathic and cruel part of it and Morty being the sensitive and easily distressed part, but, You are a b****! Passionate Maven Beam's Political Prediction Market (finale in level 18) Positive Negative *Another Nicole ~ Every time you scroll, you hear a noise! Also, according to this, Mrs. Clinton's likely choice is Psycho Dad! You destroy a trailer, then let's say you're vice president. Category:Lists